Masque Jukebox
by DdraigCoch
Summary: Ten drabbles about the relationship between Zechs and Quatre. Quick fiction for those that need a quick fix! Fourth in the Jukebox Cycle  Slash, 6x4  Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** 6x4

**Meme:** Ten songs

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the songs or the source anime of this work of fan fiction. The songs belong to their respective artists and 'Gundam Wing' remains the property of Sunrise Inc. I make no money from this, and I mean no harm.

**A/N:** Fourth in the 'Jukebox' Series. Only 6x1 left boys and girls!

**1) Papercut, Linkin Park**

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head,  
>It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within<br>It's like a face inside is right beneath my skin._

There was no-one around to watch the deadly dance of blades and sleek muscles honed by years of fencing, dancing and killing. Somewhere deeper within the complex a clock chimed midnight and one blonde darted inside the other's guard, grunting as the blade was grabbed and tugged suddenly, threatening to topple him forward. This was not the honourable fight they had engaged in earlier where sisters and advisors could see; this was no fitness exercise for perfect pacifist princes. It was the exorcism of ruthless warriors, dormant under the civil surfaces they wore for peace. Their sisters slept on, undisturbed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing:** 6x4

**Meme:** Ten songs

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the songs or the source anime of this work of fan fiction. The songs belong to their respective artists and 'Gundam Wing' remains the property of Sunrise Inc. I make no money from this, and I mean no harm.

**A/N:** Fourth in the 'Jukebox' Series. Only 6x1 left boys and girls!

**2) Brand New Day, Dr Horrible's Sing-a-long Blog**

_This appeared as a moral dilemma  
>Cause at first it was weird though I swore to eliminate<br>The worst of the plague that devoured humanity  
>It's true I was vague on the 'How'<br>So how can it be that you have shown me the light?_

Quatre watched the warning shot bypass the battle and strike the Earth with a sudden wash of awe and revelation that left him gasping. A shot like that would have massive repocussions on the planet but – and just like that he understood. Why Zechs left OZ, why Treize allowed himself to be arrested, why they'd launched this gut wrenchingly awful battle and so many other whys along the line. It wasn't by any stretch of the imagination nice, but...

His eyes roamed the battle again, the destruction and death fuelled by a man whose path could have been his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing:** 6x4

**Meme:** Ten songs

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the songs or the source anime of this work of fan fiction. The songs belong to their respective artists and 'Gundam Wing' remains the property of Sunrise Inc. I make no money from this, and I mean no harm.

**A/N:** Fourth in the 'Jukebox' Series. Only 6x1 left boys and girls!

**3) The Winner Takes it All, ABBA**

_I don't wanna talk  
>About the things we've gone through<br>Though it's hurting me  
>Now it's history<em>

Zechs' garden was pretty, the expanse of lawn broken only by the iron garden set where his host waited with a tea set that was at least a century old. There's an offer on the table that shouldn't leave him so relaxed.

"You can tell Une to keep taking her pills." Zechs tells him, sliding a cup of tea across the paintwork. It's perfect. Smiling a little at the frankness of the gesture, he glances up at his host. "I'm done with politics."

"I'm sorry. It's not done with you." Quatre is only a little surprised that he means it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing:** 6x4

**Meme:** Ten songs

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the songs or the source anime of this work of fan fiction. The songs belong to their respective artists and 'Gundam Wing' remains the property of Sunrise Inc. I make no money from this, and I mean no harm.

**4) The Gambler, Kenny Rogers**

_Cause you gotta know when to hold 'em  
>Know when to fold 'em<br>Know when to walk away  
>Know when to run<em>

On the desk there were drafts to read, reports to file and there was certainly a meeting somewhere one of them should have been attending. Une would demand answers that couldn't be found in the intimate hollow of a hipbone and Noin wanted serious conversations that had nothing to do with the joy dancing across his skin with his lover's fingertips.

There were important things to be done, but Zechs was quite happy to leave it all to gather dust while he found new ways to use his mouth to make Quatre laugh or moan, preferably at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing:** 6x4

**Meme:** Ten songs

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the songs or the source anime of this work of fan fiction. The songs belong to their respective artists and 'Gundam Wing' remains the property of Sunrise Inc. I make no money from this, and I mean no harm.

**5) So They Say, Dr Horrible's Sing-Along Blog**

_It's the perfect story  
>So they say<em>

_Hammer's call to glory,  
>Lets all be our best!<em>

_Next up, who's gay!_

They watch the news broadcast together, flashes and cheering greeting the video Quatre and Relena as they arrived at the latest in a long line of gala events. The newscaster babbles cheerily an upcoming conference that will decide what's to be done with the worlds arms and the rumours that the two of them will very soon be wed. Zechs' laughter reverberates through Quatre's ear where he's leaning against his shoulder.

"So is it true? Will you soon be my brother-in-law?"

Quatre smiles against his shirt, "They say Dorothy's already taken that job."

Zechs laughs again and changes the channel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing:** 6x4

**Meme:** Ten songs

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the songs or the source anime of this work of fan fiction. The songs belong to their respective artists and 'Gundam Wing' remains the property of Sunrise Inc. I make no money from this, and I mean no harm.

**6) Ballroom Blitz, Sweet**

_Oh Yeah! It was like lightning  
>Everybody was frightening<br>And the music was soothing  
>And they all started grooving<em>

It takes years to persuade him to agree, longer still to get all the ducks in a row to allow it but watching Milliardo Peacecraft charming a ballroom of the great and the good was a thing of beauty worth the effort it took to bring it about. Stood near the back with Duo at his shoulder Quatre watched as fear turned into guarded respect, a begrudging kind of like, rippling out from the tall blonde.

"Holy crap, look at him go." Duo whistles lowly, not noticing Quatre's proprietary grin, "And I thought little Miss Pink could work a crowd."


	7. Chapter 7

**Pairing:** 6x4

**Meme:** Ten songs

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the songs or the source anime of this work of fan fiction. The songs belong to their respective artists and 'Gundam Wing' remains the property of Sunrise Inc. I make no money from this, and I mean no harm.

**7) Short Skirt, Long Jacket, Cake**

_I want a girl with a short skirt  
>And a long jacket<em>

The vast desert of Mars stretches out beyond the glass of the dome. He's sick of talking about Noin. Their relationship had been eventful but ultimately short lived. "As I told you before, we were not suited in the end."

"Really?" Relena sounds annoyed, "What would suit you then? Some floozy, I suppose."

"No." He thinks a moment back to a man with the sharpest blue eyes he'd ever known. He remembers the smirk, and the mind of the man. He remembers his compassion. He recalls a blonde boy that must be a man by now. "I want... an equal."


	8. Chapter 8

**Pairing:** 6x4

**Meme:** Ten songs

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the songs or the source anime of this work of fan fiction. The songs belong to their respective artists and 'Gundam Wing' remains the property of Sunrise Inc. I make no money from this, and I mean no harm.

**8) Friends on the Other Side, The Princess and the Frog**

_And I've got friends on the other side...  
>(He's got friends on the other side)<em>

He had plenty of ghosts haunting him, didn't think one more haunting his bed would matter too much. That's what he told himself the night before when he'd found centuries of selective breeding in a bar and brought him home. They'd filled the night with things that would make their fathers spin in their graves. When the ghost was spooned behind him, an all too real arm curled around his middle however...

"Oh Allah..."

"I didn't think it was that bad." The ghost of Zechs Marquise chuckled as he rolled Quatre over, a living hand skimming up over his belly


	9. Chapter 9

**Pairing:** 6x4

**Meme:** Ten songs

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the songs or the source anime of this work of fan fiction. The songs belong to their respective artists and 'Gundam Wing' remains the property of Sunrise Inc. I make no money from this, and I mean no harm.

**9) Save the Last Dance, Michael Buble**

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
>And in whose arms you're gonna be<br>Save the last dance for me_

He'd had too many last dances down the years. Too many moments spent pressed against the chest of someone he loved, moving to the rhythm of their heart as he felt the world shift and lurch sickeningly. A wonder that he still enjoyed dancing at all.

A parade of familiar beauties passed through his arms as the music wore on. Relena, Dorothy, Sally, Noin, Iria, Cathy, Marimeia... Duo had even allowed himself to be led around the floor when the ladies tired, to the amusement of their friends. But when the ladies left and they were alone, Zechs allowed himself to be led in another last dance and hoped for a gentle sway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pairing:** 6x4

**Meme:** Ten songs

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the songs or the source anime of this work of fan fiction. The songs belong to their respective artists and 'Gundam Wing' remains the property of Sunrise Inc. I make no money from this, and I mean no harm.

**10) Gay Pirates, Cosmo Jarvis**

_Yo-ho, Sebastian  
>Let's go far away<br>Somewhere where the captain won't be mad.  
>Yo-ho, Sebastian<br>I want to love you good  
>We deserve much better than we've had.<em>

"Zechs..."

The injured man looked up tiredly, a smile trying and failing to warm his expression.

"Quatre."

"Again?" The blood and bruises were becoming ominously familiar, and he could feel the other man's resignation to the abuse like a bruise on his heart. "You've got to stop them."

"No."

"Zechs –"

"No." Zechs caught his hand with his own battered one, bloodshot eyes catching, holding on tighter still, "If they can't get at me, they'll go after others connected to me. Besides, you can't say I didn't earn it."

"No one deserves this."

Chuckling weakly, Zechs relaxed into his lover's aid.


End file.
